<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inferno by domesticmarkjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904175">Inferno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin'>domesticmarkjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), Super M (band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels vs. Demons, Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, Souls, dantes inferno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And there was a war in heaven, where demon fought against angel, and angel fought against demon.<br/>– Revelation 12:7</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________<br/>or the one where Seoho is an angel just trying to make it into heaven who uncovers a plan to break the devil out of hell, so he has to work with the most annoyingly good looking demon that tests his purity every step of the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my whole life I've been really into mythology, specifically the study of religious lore. On top of that my favorite book of all time is "The Divine Comedy" by Dante Alighieri. This is basically me combining a lot of things I love into a romance story. I promise this story will be quite a wild ride. I hope you enjoy this journey with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this story is dedicated to twilightsorrow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>And there was a war in heaven, where demon fought against angel, and angel fought against demon.<br/>– Revelation 12:7</p>
</div>Everyone has their idea of what heaven is. What life is like for the innocent and the saved after they die. Heaven is, of course, different depending on who humans believe in during their time on earth. To some, it’s a magical oasis where all is right, and all is good. In a way, it is, but like all things, the gates of heaven and hell have their politics and order that all must follow. Souls are to be treated correctly depending on their life, and it’s up to the angels and demons to make sure they get to where they need to go. However, regardless of what any book says, that doesn’t change what heaven and hell genuinely are.<p>Like most places of importance, the gates are guarded by a select few. In heaven, they are known as the archangels, and in hell, the way is barred by Charon. A vessel used to carry souls to their judgment hearing. Nobody that shouldn’t be above or below is allowed, no souls meant for heaven may enter Charon’s barge, and no souls meant for hell are allowed entry into paradise. </p>
<p>Angels were born from humans that lived good lives but not good enough to enter paradise without conditions. They worked to earn their place and make up for their shortcomings on earth. The choice to stay and continue working was up to them, but each angel would work until they paid back for the minor sins they committed while alive. The length of their service depended on the sins committed in their life. Things like premarital sex, cursing, a little white lie here and there could all be forgiven with time and hard dedication. Demons were born differently. Depending on their assigned circle of hell, some had the option of working off some of their debt. Circles one through five were allowed out with limited conditions. Circles six and seven were allowed out, but their souls had no option for retribution. Circles eight and nine were never even considered for release. The souls under review for retribution could prove themselves by collecting souls on earth or becoming the ones that did the torture in their assigned circles. Like angels, if they repaid enough of their debts would be allowed to reduce their punishment, but a soul meant for hell seldom got enough retribution to be allowed into heaven.</p>
<p>There are two main rules that angels and demons must follow to keep the order. A soul meant for heaven is never to be taken below. The same goes for a soul meant for hell. The second rule is that love between heaven and hell is strictly forbidden. A pure soul should never mix with a tainted one, even in the afterlife, regardless of the crimes. Those two rules have been in place since the beginning of time, and even if the angels often wondered who was around to enforce them, they knew never to question. Instead, they just did their jobs and associated with their own kind. Truth be told, the angels above never really knew what was happening on earth. As long as the souls kept coming up, the angels were not under observation.</p>
<p>Did many break the rules? Yes.</p>
<p>The process of collecting souls was an interesting one. Reapers were in charge of harvesting the souls, and it was up to the angels or the demons to go collect it and deliver them. Reapers worked for their own boss and operated under their own rules. The horseman they served gave them the power to decide a human’s fate of being allowed into heaven or hell. They were often cold beings, unwavering in their decision, but it wasn’t easy to harvest a soul from the dead. Angels and demons often didn’t argue about the decision they made. They just collected the souls and left.</p>
<p>This soul was supposed to be a routine harvest. Angels could sense when a soul was harvested and head over to grab it if they were in the area. It wasn’t like they received a print out in the morning of who to get and when. It was more of a lottery. However, when Seoho entered the hospital, the reaper reported that the body was soul-less at the time of harvest. Confused, Seoho looked to the body as the reaper left the room. He could have sworn he sensed the soul, which was the whole reason he went into the hospital in the first place. This human was the 3rd body in the last several weeks that had no soul at the time of their death. Typically, demons could take a soul early if they made a deal with the devils, but those bodies were marked and ignored at the time of death.</p>
<p>Leaving the hospital room, Seoho wanted answers. Sensing another being in the building, Seoho focused his energy on where it was and shifted himself into a different hospital room. When he got there, he didn’t see anything—just a man lying dead in a hospital bed. The room was dark. All of the monitors and machines had been shifted off. The lack of flowers or tissues around suggested that the human in question died alone and unloved by his family. His heart hurt for the man, pulling the blanket over his face before he heard a voice. Jumping back, Seoho turned around to see a figure in all black standing there. Confused, Seoho looked closer until he saw the blackened eyes. This demon was unlike any other he’d seen. </p>
<p>This demon was young and didn’t possess any of the typically evil looking qualities that most demons possessed. The demon was handsome, with a kind face aside from the blacked-out eyes. His hair was a very light blond that suited his skin tone perfectly. There wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling of constant anger and hate pouring off of him as Seoho had experienced in the past. There was almost a sadness to him that made Seoho’s heart hurt. Typically if he were in the presence of a demon, he would do whatever he needed to do and run as far away as possible. That itch to get away wasn’t present around this demon.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” The demon asked, crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“The soul, downstairs, did you take it before the reaper got to it?” Seoho asked.</p>
<p>“No. Come now, even you pigeons know that demons don’t possess the power needed to harvest a soul. That’s up to the skeleton crew. Their boss is almost as scary as mine. That soul was meant for hell. I’m trying to figure out where it went.” The demon said, pushing his hair from his face before he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“P-pigeon. It was meant for heaven; I could sense it. That’s why I’m here.” Seoho said, raising an eyebrow. The demon shrugged.</p>
<p>“Listen, maybe your righteous meter is a little off, all of you are condescending goody two shoes anyway, but that doesn’t mean every soul is meant for you. Regardless, I don’t have to answer to anyone as long as the souls keep going down. However, someone keeps taking them.” The demon said. Seoho scoffed, rolling his eyes as he moved to lean against the window.</p>
<p>“What’s your name? Mine is Seoho.” Seoho asked. The demon stood upright, cocking his head to the side. Something about his playful smile made Seoho both annoyed and intrigued.</p>
<p>“On earth, I go by Leedo.” Leedo said. Seoho bowed his head politely.</p>
<p>“And down below? Let me guess none of my business.” Seoho said. Leedo just smiled, nodding his head.</p>
<p>“And they say you are all birds for brains. Listen, Nancy Drew, do some good detective work and tell me if you find anything. I’ll be at Pumpkin if you need me.” Leedo said, stepping closer to Seoho. <br/>Seoho watched him with wide eyes, looking down as Leedo fixed the strings on his hoodie for him before vanishing in the blink of an eye. Looking around the room confused, Seoho just sighed. He took his leave, heading outside of the hospital where his two friends were waiting. Holding up an ice cream bar, Hwanwoong smiled at Seoho.</p>
<p>“You look like you saw a demon.” Hwanwoong teased, pulling a leg up to his chest. Seoho sank, taking a bite of his ice cream.</p>
<p>“I think he did. Where is the soul?” Keonhee asked, turning so he could see his friends easier.</p>
<p>“Gone, another one gone. Why is someone stealing souls? If they don’t get to where they need to be in a certain amount of time, they become ghosts, and not just any ghost, annoying poltergeists. Why would someone want an army of poltergeists?” Seoho groaned, resting his head against the back of the bench while he ate his ice cream.</p>
<p>“Who knows why anyone does anything? Maybe we should see how many have been taken? Did your demon friend say anything?” Hwanwoong said, moving to rest his head on Seoho’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Not my friend, and he said demon souls are going missing too. So it’s not just us. He didn’t tell me how many… Maybe I should go talk to Taemin.” Seoho said. He turned his head to see Hwanwoong, offering him a smile.</p>
<p>“The one reaper that doesn’t have his head up his ass. I guess you can try talking to him. I don’t know how you managed to get a reaper to be nice to you. They are just as cold as demons are.” Keonhee laughed, getting up to toss his ice cream wrapper out.  </p>
<p>“He made a demon friend today. Maybe he’s secretly one of them.” Hwanwoong teased, jumping before Seoho could pinch his sides. Sticking out his tongue at Seoho as he too moved to throw his trash out.<br/>“The demon said to meet him at Pumpkin once we know anything. I’ll see you guys later.” With that, Seoho left. He transported himself to where Taemin typically was.</p>
<p>Reapers were usually in the same spots all the time. Taemin was an older reaper, who had been residing in the hospital on the outskirts of town, a more quiet and laid back area. Over the years, Seoho would find himself collecting from Taemin because he didn’t make it hard. Reapers, with their attitudes and cold attitude towards death, often upset Seoho. Taemin wasn’t like that. He had a bit more respect for the dead souls he was reaping. </p>
<p>Walking through the halls of the hospital, Seoho kept his eyes out for the reaper. He found him sitting in a waiting room, reading a book quietly. Walking through the humans, Seoho took a seat next to Taemin after bowing to him. He knew not to talk until Taemin addressed him, so he waited, patiently. When Taemin finally looked up, he smiled, marking his page before he closed his book.</p>
<p>“What brings you here? I won’t have a soul for you for a few minutes.” Taemin said, checking his watch before he looked to Seoho.</p>
<p>“It’s about the missing souls.” Seoho said. Taemin nodded his head, relaxing into the seat more.</p>
<p>“There have been seven total in the last four months, which is four more than average. It’s not uncommon for souls to be missing or for devil deals to go unreported. But, oddly, it’s this many in such a short period.” Taemin said. Seoho chewed his lower lip deep in thought.</p>
<p>“Is that just seven meant for heaven or a combination of both?” Seoho asked.</p>
<p>“Both. Which is odd. Normally it’s the ones meant for hell that get slipped through the cracks. I believe it was four meant for heaven, three meant for hell. Speaking of hell.” Taemin got up, leaving his book on his seat as a body came around the corner.</p>
<p>As it got closer, time stopped. The humans pushing the stretcher frozen as Taemin waved his hand over the body, his eyes turning to an eerie solid white color. A soft light came from his fingertips as he collected a dark smoke that started to pool from the human. It looked like the fog lifted from a warm ground after a cold rain only full of malice. This was a soul in its purest form. He carefully transported it into a small tube, which was the usual way Seoho had seen a soul. Seoho watched in awe. He had never been physically there to see a reaper pull the soul from a body before. Taemin held out the tube and smiled. Seoho looked up with wide eyes and held his hands up as if he were unsure if he should follow orders or not.</p>
<p>“I can’t take that. It’s a soul meant for hell.” Seoho said. He could tell from the dark color. Souls meant for heaven were often lighter in color, not white, but not this dark gray.</p>
<p>“You can take it; you just can’t release it into the heavens. Don’t open the tube; give it to a demon. I don’t feel like holding onto it until one of them comes around. You’re here, now shoo.” Taemin gestured for Seoho to leave, resuming time before grabbing his book and sitting back down. </p>
<p>“Taemin, can I ask you a question?” Seoho knew he was pushing it, but Taemin didn’t look annoyed. Yet.</p>
<p>“One question.” Taemin said, crossing his legs before he laid his book gently on top of them.</p>
<p>“Are demons all vicious creatures?” Seoho asked, looking down at the vile in his hand before he looked back up to Taemin.</p>
<p>“I don’t honestly think so. It depends on what circle the demons come from. The upper levels haven’t done much wrong, especially those in purgatory. I don’t believe the souls stuck in the suicide forest should have lifelong punishments. They are among the most tortured because they were tortured in life before their sentencing. Demons come in all sizes. Some are the scum of all the layers, but my heart goes out to a few of them. However, even I know it’s next to impossible to free a soul from damnation once Charon ferries them down.” Taemin said, opening his book to let Seoho know he was done talking. Without wanting to anger him, Seoho just bowed his head and turned away.</p>
<p>Seoho looked down at the vial in his hand, frowning at the hate and anger he could feel radiating from inside the tube. It gave him an uneasy feeling, quickly putting it in his pocket before he took his leave. In the blink of an eye, he was standing outside of the club Leedo had talked about. Since summer had ended and fall was approaching, the weather was starting to change to a colder temperature at night. Fixing his hoodie tighter to his body Seoho walked right by security, letting himself into the club. </p>
<p>When he was out of the view of humans, he made himself visible—smiling at the girl at the front desk, holding out his hand for a stamp before he walked inside. Looking around the room, Seoho noticed Hwanwoong and Keonhee standing at a table drinking. A third beer sat waiting for him. Walking over to take the beer, Seoho Nudged Hwanwoong with his hip before he looked out to the dance floor. It was easy to see who was a supernatural entity and who was human. Beings like them gave off certain auras, and the color of the aura reflected what you were. The darkness that surrounded demons was unseen to the human eye, but a stark contradiction to the light that emanated off of them.</p>
<p>“He’s there. I have something for him.” Seoho said, pulling the vial from his pocket. Keonhee gasped, looking down at the soul before he looked up to Seoho.</p>
<p>“Why do you have that?  We aren’t allowed to touch damned souls.” Keonhee said, quickly looking to Hwanwoong for support.</p>
<p>“Taemin gave it to me. He pulled it from the body while I was at the hospital with him. I knew I was coming here to meet up with Leedo. He said as long as I don’t open it, I can transport it.” Seoho said, leaving the table to head for Leedo. </p>
<p>“He’s crazy, touching something like that. Why would Taemin torture him like that?” Hwanwoong said, shivering at the thought before he finished his beer.</p>
<p>Reaching Leedo, Seoho tapped him on the shoulder. Leedo looked over from where he was dancing. A strange-looking human boy seemed annoyed at the interruption. Seoho ignored the boy as he looked him up and down. Seoho was tempted to tell the human that he had nothing to worry about, but the words couldn’t come out. Instead, he just nodded for a quiet place, signaling he needed to talk to Leedo. Picking up on the hint Leedo lead them through the dance floor to a relatively secluded corner, getting Seoho pressed up against the wall. It didn’t look like anything other than two people flirting, even if it was anything but that. Seoho knew it was a diversion tactic, but something about being that close to a demon made him nervous.</p>
<p>“I have something for you.” Seoho said, opening his hand to reveal the vial. Leedo looked at it curiously before he picked it up, examining the contents before uncorking the top. The wave of anger and violence that radiated out of the vial had Seoho feeling sick to his stomach. He couldn’t help but watch the soul start to dance around Leedo’s hand. He seemed unphased by the darkness of the soul.<br/>“Oh, violence. I know that circle well. You will not have a fun time, my friend.” Leedo said, waving his hand to create a little opening on the floor near them. A small opening into hell formed, making it easy for Leedo to hand off the soul so it would fall into the little crack. In those few moments that the door to hell was open, Seoho caught a glimpse of what it was like. Eyes fluttering shut as he got a preview of where the soul was going while it merged into the cracks. Seoho felt faint, doing his best to hide it as Leedo closed the hole back up before moving his hands to Seoho’s shoulders to steady him. Leedo stood there waiting for Seoho to come back around before he pulled his hands away. Tucking the vial into his pocket</p>
<p>“How did you get your hands on a soul like that?” Leedo asked, putting his hands on his hips curiously. Seoho’s eyes still focused on the floor where the crack had once been before finally looking up to meet Leedo’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You said you know that circle well? Do demons get to go to all the circles when they come up here?” Seoho asked. He couldn’t help but jump back when Leedo’s eyes flashed solid black. There was that nervous energy again, making Seoho uneasy.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I left? Unlike you pigeons, we don’t all get our souls back when we’re relieved from our positions. Some of us… well, we’re still forced to endure the torture. I can’t feel it as severely up here as I do down there but, you never escape your sentence.” Leedo said, going to turn and leave. Seoho felt guilty. He reached out to grab Leedo’s wrist, gasping when he caught a glimpse of hell again. <br/>He felt like he was transported under, only it wasn’t anger and rage he felt but an extreme sadness. Wherever he was seeing wasn’t the usual brimstone and fire. He could feel a stinging and hear the sounds of people crying, screaming for help. Letting go quickly, Seoho looked at his hand as if it were burned. The screams still lingering in his mind as tears came to his eyes. Leedo sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets to prevent Seoho from reaching out for him again.</p>
<p>“Angels shouldn’t be tainted by hell, be careful. Don’t just go around touching demons.” Leedo said. Seoho nodded his head, wiping at his eyes as he leaned back against the wall. Clearly shaken, Leedo moved closer to keep others away from him.</p>
<p>“What did I even witness? All I did was touch you…” Seoho said, letting out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Hell, you saw where my soul is in hell. Stop crying like a baby.” Leedo rolled his eyes. Seoho just grumbled, pushing his way by Leedo, needing to put some distance between them.</p>
<p>“Come on now. This game is no fun when you get all emotional. Focus on the souls, what did you learn from the reaper?” Leedo asked, knowing to keep his hands to himself. </p>
<p>“Do humans feel that when they touch you?” Seoho asked. Leedo stopped, thinking for a moment before he shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I never asked them. Nobody ever said anything during sex before.” Leedo blurted out. Seoho’s jaw dropped, looking around the room before he looked back to Leedo.</p>
<p>“SEX? You guys have..” Seoho realized he was shouting, quickly lowering his voice as he backed them back up into the corner. He mouthed the word for sex, not wanting to say it out loud.</p>
<p>“Sex.. yes, demons have sex. We’re not so fucking boring like you guys.” Leedo said, shaking his hair from his eyes.</p>
<p>“Whoa.” Seoho said, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“What? Did you expect us to be stuck up here and not have fun?” Leedo laughed. Seoho just blushed, waving it off like he was simply curious and nothing more.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I would call sinning fun, but I guess you guys have different morals.” Seoho said. Leedo only laughed harder, putting his hands over his chest to keep himself from curling over as he laughed. Seoho narrowed his eyes, not knowing what was so funny about what he said.</p>
<p>“Christ, you guys are fucking boring.” Leedo said. Seoho gasped at the word, looking around the room before he shivered.</p>
<p>“Really? His name in vain, while I’m standing right here? That’s my BOSS.” Seoho sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.</p>
<p>“Awe, I’m sorry. Did I make the pretty boy uncomfortable? I get it. I don’t like my boss either. Although rumor has it, your boss skipped town a few hundred years ago.” Leedo teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Seoho just looked away, brushing himself off.</p>
<p>“Focus on souls. Apparently, seven of them in total have gone missing total in this area. Three of them were supposed to be transported to hell.” Seoho changed the subject, not wanting to bring up his boss a moment longer.</p>
<p>“Three, that makes sense. I missed out on one, and two others I know also missed one. But why the mix. You would think whoever was doing this was picking all the same type. Good or evil. Picking souls at random gets you a random mix of poltergeists. Souls meant for heaven make the meanest ghosts. Damned souls don’t often care as much. Being a ghost keeps them from eternal torture.” Leedo rubbed the back of his neck, standing upright as he thought more. </p>
<p>“They don’t make as violent poltergeists, but they make for harder to kill ghosts because they have no desire to pass over. Regardless of who they are taking, the important question is why.” Seoho said, sighing. Leedo nodded in agreement, chewing at his lower lip for a moment before he snapped his finger.</p>
<p>“We need to look for a pattern in the missing souls. Genders, ages, cause of death. Maybe if there is a pattern, we can look out for others that match the description and maybe see someone being taken?” Leedo asked Seoho’s eyes lit up. He quickly nodded his head in agreement.</p>
<p>“That is an amazing idea,” Seoho said, smiling brightly. Leedo looked confused, reaching out to cover Seoho’s mouth. Not physically touching him, but keeping his hand near his mouth.</p>
<p>“Don’t smile at me like that; it’s ugly.” Leedo said. Seoho gasped, throwing his hands up in the air before he started walking away.</p>
<p>“You guys are always so rude!” Seoho yelled, making his way back for the table.</p>
<p>Leedo could only laugh again, rushing after Seoho. When he got to the table, he could see the aura surrounding the other two. It was rare he found himself around this many angels simultaneously, although he knew that sometimes they worked in teams. Reaching out for the beer on the table, regardless of who it belonged to, Leedo made it his own and took a sip. Keonhee watched in shock, moving his beer closer to himself.</p>
<p>“What’s up, bird brains? I hear you guys want to team up with the devil to do a little digging.” Leedo smirked, setting the now empty beer bottle down. Seoho just sighed, knowing it was his beer. Hwanwoong scoffed, his jaw falling agape before he turned his attention to Seoho.</p>
<p>“I never said we want to work with the devil, just that this particular jerk makes good points.” Seoho stammered out, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Same thing. The next time you guys find out a soul was taken before the body died, let me know. I’ll dig around tomorrow to see if there is anything that the bodies have in common.” Leedo said, looking away from the angels when he sensed another demon walk into the building. His smile grew as his friend rounded the corner. A taller dark-haired boy walked over, snatching two random beers off a table before he walked closer to his friend—a confused look on his face when he saw who Leedo was standing with.</p>
<p>“I expected to see Xion and you. What are you doing hanging out with a bunch of statues?” Ravn said. Leedo just shrugged, grabbing the beer before he looked back to the angels.</p>
<p>“Trying to figure out who’s taking the souls, they seem to have enough brains to be able to help.” Leedo said. Ravn nodded, looking impressed before he downed the contents of the beer.</p>
<p>“Good, because if this keeps up, all of us will have to answer. I’m not exactly rushing to get back to hell. I kind of like being up here and not down there. Well, I’d be more pissed if I had to go to a different circle. The fourth circle isn’t so bad compared to the lower ones.” Ravn smirked, reaching out to pat Leedo on the shoulder. Leedo just rolled his eyes, pushing Ravn’s hand off him before he downed the beer he left on the table.</p>
<p>“The fourth circle, that’s where you get sent when you lived a greedy life. Full of hoarders and spenders.” Seoho said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ravn smiled wide, shrugging innocently before he leaned against the table.</p>
<p>“I see nothing wrong with a lot of spending. I guess that’s why I went to hell.” Ravn said.</p>
<p>“Where did you come from? What circle?” Hwanwoong asked, turning his attention to Leedo.</p>
<p>“Bad idea.” Ravn said, ducking his head down as Leedo sent the various bottles from the table flying in every direction. Most of the bottles smashing against the nearby walls. Seoho was lucky to duck just in time, looking around frightened before his attention turned back to Leedo, or to where Leedo was standing. He had since vanished. Ravn sighed, smoothing his shirt out as he stood upright again.</p>
<p>“Never ask him where he came from. Demons lower than the 5th circle don’t ever talk about it. It’s not my place to tell either. If you want him to help with anything, just leave his circle of hell out of this.” Ravn said, laughing at the angels before he walked off to get more beers. Seoho just let out a long breath, his hands coming up to rub at his face in annoyance.</p>
<p>“And they think we’re touchy.” Hwanwoong shook his head.</p>
<p>Feeling guilty for the conversation taking that direction, Seoho wondered if he should go looking for Leedo and apologize. He thought back to the pain he felt when they touched, the extreme sadness that took over his body as he could feel part of what Leedo’s soul was experiencing. If Leedo was here physically but missing his soul, it meant he could be in one of four places in hell. Seoho looked down at his hand for a moment, fingers tracing along where he could still feel a residual pain. When the beers were put on the table, Seoho thanked Ravn. He grabbed one of the beers to chug most of it in one go before he set the bottle back down.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s going on with the souls, and typically I don’t care where they go. I’m not anxious to be sent back down, so whatever I can help with, I will. Gross, I never thought I would see the day I willingly worked with a group of pigeons.” Ravn shivered, ignoring the dirty looks Hwanwoong and Keonhee sent his way.</p>
<p>“Why do you jerks always call us random bird names? Not even cool birds, annoying birds. You guys have wings too. It’s not just us.” Keonhee asked. Ravn just laughed, shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Because all you guys do is shit all over everyone, pick the crumbs up off the ground, and you’re all typically so chicken shit anything scares you away,” Ravn said in a blunt tone. </p>
<p>Seoho almost felt offended, but he couldn’t lie; it was true for some of his kind. Luckily it wasn’t true for any of the angels at the table, but he had met his fair share of angels who did everything by the book. Angels who probably never had fun a day in their life. The same group that became seriously confused when they weren’t allowed directly into heaven.</p>
<p>“Not us. Stop referring to me as a rat with wings. I couldn’t care less about what you idiots do, as long as it’s not hurting people. As much as I like transporting souls to heaven, I don’t enjoy sitting here and watching you guys go out of your way to corrupt people, so their souls have no place to go but hell. We can act righteous, but we never trick people into eternal damnation.” Hwanwoong defended them, crossing his arms over his chest. Ravn shrugged, finishing his beer.</p>
<p>“This is true, not that I do that to humans, but it’s done all the time. Regardless, this isn’t he said, she said. You bird brains find out what’s going on. I’ll go calm Leedo down. If you need us, you can typically find us here at night. Just picture us, and I’m sure you’ll come right to us.” Ravn said, giving the angels a wink before he vanished. </p>
<p>“Stupid demons.” Hwanwoong sighed, finishing his drink before he nodded towards the exit. Seoho and Keonhee followed, heading to their favorite spot to unwind at the end of the day, sitting on the very top of N. Seoul tower.</p>
<p>At night Namsan tower was a deserted tower of lights that offered them the best views of the city. Heading up to sit on the top of the tower, the three angels let their legs dangle off the side. It was so quiet there. A perfect halfway point between them and the heavens. The three friends overlooked the shining city below. </p>
<p>Seoho found his mind wandering, tracing back everything that had happened that night. Between meeting Leedo and experiencing a soul entering hell for the first time, Seoho’s heart felt heavy. He couldn’t help but think back to Leedo, his mind going over every detail of the demon. From his blond hair to his wide brown eyes. He didn’t even notice Keonhee talking to him until he felt his shoulder being pushed, looking over to Keonhee with a frown.</p>
<p>“Earth to you, calling Seoho. What’s got you so spaced out tonight?” Keonhee asked, leaning against the glass. He peeked inside the tower when a security guard walked by. Not that he could see them, but it was still interesting to watch the humans inside think they were alone.</p>
<p>“A lot has happened tonight. I’m worried about the souls. That demon… he was so angry when you asked him about where he came from in hell.” Seoho rubbed his hands over his face. Hwanwoong just laughed, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, he’s a friggen demon. They are all like that.” Hwanwoong said, looking over when he felt another entity join them. He saw a dark figure sitting, looking out at the city as well. Like the demons from earlier, he was young, jet black hair with a series of little glittering clips on the side. </p>
<p>“Is this really where you guys come at night to relax? A little righteous, don’t you think?” He asked, turning to look at the angels. Seoho looked over, observing the young demon.</p>
<p>“How did you even find us up here?” Keonhee asked, looking confused.</p>
<p>“Your auras are bright as hell up here. There is no way you’re hidden from any being other than humans. Sitting targets, really.”</p>
<p>“Are you friends with Leedo?” Seoho asked, leaning against the glass.</p>
<p>“Yeah. My name is Xion. Another soul was just taken, but he’s in a mood. I was sent to tell you guys about it. You know shit is bad when demons agree to work with angels. This soul was meant for us, Leedo is looking into the human to see what’s going on.” Xion said, getting to his feet.</p>
<p>“Xion, wait… is he still upset with us?” Seoho asked, also jumping to his feet. </p>
<p>“He’s in a mood. I don’t know why, though I don’t care to ask. Just try to stay out of his way until he calms down if you don’t want to get hurt.” Xion said, bowing his head before he left. Seoho sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets before he looked to his friends.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you guys back at the apartment. Tomorrow we should go see if they found anything out about that soul that went missing.” Seoho said before he left, transporting himself to their shared apartment. </p>
<p>Seoho took his time getting ready for bed. He took a longer than usual shower, sitting on the shower floor as the water washed away the events of the day. His mind was still going back and forth to what happened to Leedo. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Seoho walked over to the mirror, wiping the condensation off of it so he could see himself. Looking long and hard at himself, Seoho did his best to clear his mind. A damned demon shouldn’t be getting to him like this. He had never met a single demon he could tolerate in all the years he had been working towards the gates, and now this one came along and made him almost feel sorry for him.</p>
<p>Deciding it was time for bed, Seoho went to leave the room. It took him a minute to realize he wasn’t at home anymore. Stopping dead in his tracks, Seoho looked around where he was before he noticed Leedo sitting on the edge of the bed. A naked body lay next to him, either asleep or just resting. The body had strange marks down his back, painful-looking marks. Covering his mouth, Seoho gasped. Leedo looked up to see Seoho standing in the middle of his room in just a towel. Leedo became confused, looking to the man in his bed before he got to his feet. Seoho backed up several times before his back hit the wall.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I got here. I’m sorry.” Seoho confessed, keeping his voice as low as he could. Leedo put his hands on the wall on either side of Seoho’s head, keeping him in place. It was then Seoho looked down and noticed that Leedo was naked. Seoho whimpered, quickly looking away from Leedo’s naked lower half. A deep blush covered his neck and chest as he looked away.</p>
<p>“If you had come 15 minutes ago, you would have had a free show. Tell me, angel, why are you half-naked in my bedroom?” Leedo asked, making sure to keep a fair amount of distance between their bodies. Seoho looked at Leedo for a moment before his eyes looked up towards the ceiling.</p>
<p>“I was just getting ready for bed. I left the shower and wound up here. I don’t know exactly how my bathroom lead me to here. I’ll… I can leave. I should go. I shouldn’t be here.” Seoho stuttered out. Leedo just smirked, pushing his hands from the wall, so he was no longer crowding Seoho’s space.</p>
<p>“It means you were thinking about me.” Leedo said. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, sliding them on his body, so he wasn’t so naked. Seoho didn’t mean to watch, eyes scanning over Leedo’s body for a few moments before he looked away again to give him privacy.</p>
<p>“I was thinking about the whole night after your friend came to tell us about another soul being taken. I was worried you were still mad and weren’t going to help us anymore.” Seoho said, fixing the towel wrapped around him so it wouldn’t fall. The last thing he wanted was to be caught naked in a demons room.</p>
<p>“I got it out of my system.” Leedo said, nodding to the human asleep in his bed before he moved to the window, opening it up to let some fresh air into the room. </p>
<p>Seoho felt a weird pang in his chest, a feeling he’d never experienced before. Seeing the human laying there in Leedo’s bed made him almost annoyed, but he didn’t know why he would even care. Maybe it was because the human was sleeping with a demon, and in turn, would be damned to hell. Or maybe not. Either way, it bothered him. It dawned on him that he was more bothered by the human in Leedo’s bed than the fact that he was in nothing but a towel. Leedo didn’t seem to care. Seoho could tell he was looking. He could feel Leedo’s eyes on him as he relaxed by the window. Trying to ignore it and look elsewhere, Seoho took in all the things in Leedo’s room, trying to understand the demon more. </p>
<p>It was nice but not full of many personal belongings. No real sign that a person was living there other than the breathing body in the messy bed. Sure there was a cup of water on the nightstand and the random clothes lying around the floor. There was not much to it. No life, no color, also nothing that would show where Leedo had come from. </p>
<p>Seoho guessed that made sense. Why would Leedo want to remember whatever circle of hell he crawled out of?</p>
<p>“Yes, well. I should leave you to that. I’ll investigate in the morning and come find you at night.” Seoho said. He wasn’t sure where to look. Even if Leedo had boxers on, he was still nearly naked with a fully naked person in his bed. </p>
<p>“I would suggest knocking next time because I can’t always promise you won't find me in a compromising position. I don’t want to ruin your innocence or anything. This act of sinning is something only the adults should see.” Leedo teased. Seoho huffed, looking up at Leedo finally.</p>
<p>“I am an adult!” Seoho defended. Leedo just nodded his head, keeping the same condescending smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh? Does that mean you want to watch it next time? Or did you want to be the one to participate? I can’t say I’ve ever fucked an angel before, but I heard it’s a lot of fun.” Leedo laughed. Seoho just turned away, transporting himself back to his bedroom. Sinking onto the mattress, Seoho pulled a pillow over his head and groaned. His arms came up to wrap around the pillow, ignoring the weird feeling in his body as he tried to erase the image of Leedo naked from his mind. Thoughts started to wander to whatever was happening before him getting there. The more he thought about it, the angrier he found himself becoming. </p>
<p>Why he was angry, he didn’t know, but something about it made him almost jealous.</p>
<p>Something about this demon was different.</p>
<p>It wasn’t easy for Seoho to fall asleep. After he had gotten dressed and crawled into bed, his mind refused to turn off. Tossing and turning all night, desperate to find a comfortable position. When the sun finally started to rise, Seoho gave up pretending to be asleep and got up to start his day. He decided a run would be the best way to clear his head, stopping at a local bakery mid-run to grab a coffee and a snack for himself. The coffee was much needed after the night he had. Leaning back against the building as he ate, Seoho noticed Taemin walking up. Bowing politely at the reaper, Seoho kept quiet until Taemin bowed his head back.</p>
<p>“You’re out early angel, came to collect what happened overnight?” Taemin asked, holding out three vials, two meant for heaven, and another meant for hell. </p>
<p>Seoho looked down and set his coffee down on the nearby table before he grabbed the two marked for heaven, happily opening a little portal in the sky before he released the two souls. Seoho watched the whisps of smoke dance around together as they went up, the portal closing behind them. Seoho smiled happily, his attention turning back to Taemin, who was still holding out the soul meant for hell.</p>
<p>“Go ahead. I know the other one made it safely. I can trust you.” Taemin said, holding his hand out further. Seoho sighed. He took the vial and carefully slid it into his pocket, ignoring the angry feeling radiating off of it.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question?” Seoho asked. He bent down to grab his things, holding the warm coffee closer to his chest. Taemin nodded his head, sliding his hands into his pockets.</p>
<p>“What happens to a human that has sex with a demon? Do reapers damn them to hell… how can you even tell?” Seoho asked. Taemin looked a little surprised, standing more upright before he let out a soft laugh.</p>
<p>“Depends on the life the human has lived before. Premarital sex can be forgiven if the soul is innocent in other ways. But dancing with the devil has been forbidden since Eve laid with Lucifer, although I don’t know why. I would say if I had to make the call when harvesting the soul, it depends on the other sins I can feel. I wouldn’t put a soul in hell for sleeping with a demon if they lived an otherwise pure life.” Taemin said. Seoho nodded, chewing his lips as he processed Taemins words.</p>
<p>“Another soul went missing last night. I was wondering if you noticed any similarities between the humans the souls went missing from.” Seoho said, wanting to change the topic from sex with demons before his mind started to wander again.</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, all of the souls were from humans that were the same age. Not only that, they all had the same birthday.” Taemin brought his hand up to rub his chin, amused about it the more he thought.</p>
<p>“From what I can tell, they all also died alone. None of the rooms I was in showed signs that a family visited them.” Seoho said. Taemin nodded his head in agreement.</p>
<p>“You know in my world; there is a rumor that in order to summon my boss’ brothers, souls need to be gathered. There is a lot more to the legends, and it’s not just any souls. They need to be souls meant for the highest points of heaven or the lowest circles of hell, powerful enough to break the seals. I can’t judge the ones taken because I could not feel them but maybe digging into the lives they lived before they died. I don’t want to think this is all a more significant thing, but it’s something to consider. If a war breaks out again between heaven and hell, a lot of innocent souls will be lost.” Taemin said, bowing his head to signal he was done before he moved into the shop. Seoho felt a heavy weight on his chest, quickly finishing his breakfast before running back to the apartment.</p>
<p>By the time he returned, the others were awake, Keonhee and Hwanwoong laid about the living room catching up on some television. They looked up when Seoho came in and smiled lazily at him.</p>
<p>“What... do you have another damned soul? Why did it just get so angry in here.” Hwanwoong asked. Sitting up some, he pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa down and wrapped it around his body. Seoho sighed and pulled the vial out of his pocket, sitting down in a nearby chair while he looked at the swirls of smoke inside. </p>
<p>“I ran into Taemin on my run. He handed me all the souls he collected overnight. This is the last one. He said everyone that died was born on the same day, and none of them had a family.” Seoho said. Hwanwoong hummed, itching the back of his head while he thought.</p>
<p>“I can’t focus on that with that anger in here, bring it to the demons.” Keonhee said, pulling his knees to his chest. Seoho nodded, getting up from where he was sitting. </p>
<p>All he had to do was think about Leedo, and he could transport himself to him. This time he wasn’t at all where he expected him to be. Leedo was sitting at a playground, watching several kids playing together. Seoho sat down on the bench next to him, not saying a word as he held out the vial for him to take. Looking over at it, Leedo sighed. Taking the vial, he opened the top and collected the soul into his hand. He opened the cracks back up with his other hand, lowering the soul down into them. Seoho made sure to keep his eyes away this time, not wanting another look into hell.</p>
<p>“Enjoy the other heretics.” Leedo said, brushing his hands off as he closed the cracks back up. Seoho finally looked over, making a face before he wrapped his arms tightly around his body.</p>
<p>“All the people were born on the same day; none of them had families. Same age, same birthday, same family type but lead different lives.” Seoho said. Leedo looked over, scratching under his chin for a moment before pursing his lips together.</p>
<p>“So a bunch of boring virgins and a handful of evil pricks all born on the same day, died around the same time. None of this really adds up unless their birthday has any meaning.” Leedo said. Seoho just shrugged before he pulled out his phone and searched the date. He spent some time thumbing through a few results before he pocketed his phone.</p>
<p>“Not that I can figure out, nothing important happened on that day that year. There was a record number of births from what I remember, but that’s about it. Wait, what is so bad about being a virgin?” Seoho said. Leedo got to his feet, fixing his jacket before he slid his hands into his pockets.</p>
<p>“I guess nothing bad, but it’s boring.” Leedo shrugged, starting to walk away. Seoho got up quickly, rushing after Leedo before he caught up, walking along his side.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know if these souls were virgins. You can still get into heaven even if you have sex.” Seoho said. Leedo looked a bit surprised.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that I just assumed because the oh so good book said.” Leedo laughed. Seoho shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets.</p>
<p>“I never read the book. I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t a virgin when I died. I had a boyfriend that I had been with for a handful of years. I don’t remember how I died though…” Seoho said, thinking for a moment before he gave up. For some reason, he could never remember how he died, no matter how hard he tried to remember. All he knew was he still had a few hundred years left on his so-called community service before he would be allowed into heaven because of a few various sins he never atoned for prior to his death.</p>
<p>“An angel that’s never read the bible had a boyfriend, and isn’t a virgin? What the fuck. You are a rare one, Seoho. Maybe it won't be so boring working with you to figure out what’s going on. The others, they seem a bit lame, but you… there is something about you I can’t put my finger on.” Leedo laughed, stopping his movements to get a better look at Seoho. Standing there nervously, Seoho studied Leedo’s face for a moment before he looked down at their feet.</p>
<p>“Don’t read too much into it.” Seoho whispered, shifting nervously from foot to foot before building up enough courage to make eye contact with Leedo.</p>
<p>“Lighten up. You’re not my type anyway.” Leedo said, rolling his eyes before he started walking again. Seoho scoffed, pushing his hair back from his face before he started walking again.</p>
<p>“What is your type? Human and a sinner?” Seoho asked, pretending he wasn’t as interested as he was. Leedo though, looking up a bit before he shrugged.</p>
<p>“Physically, guys like you. But the whole angel thing really puts a damper on things.” Leedo said, turning to look at Seoho. An innocent smile on his face. Seoho just rolled his eyes, shaking his hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“You’re such a jerk.” Seoho sighed. He stopped when he sensed a soul being taken—nodding for Leedo to follow him as he transported himself into the nearest hospital. He thought they might have gotten lucky, catching the thief in the act. </p>
<p>“Ten, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were working.” Seoho said, bowing his head politely. Leedo just watched him, knowing better than to be rude to a reaper even if he wanted to make fun of Seoho.<br/>The reaper just looked up, sealing the vial before he looked at the two standing before him. Holding it out, when Leedo went to grab it, Ten closed his fist—giving him a disapproving look before he handed it over to Seoho.</p>
<p>“Why do I have a demon and an angel waiting for a soul meant for heaven. Are you two the ones that keep snatching up souls?” Ten asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Seoho pocketed the soul, shaking his head no.</p>
<p>“We’re working together to find out what’s going on. Taemin told us that eight souls were stolen so far. I thought when I sensed the soul being pulled; I thought that I should come to see. I didn’t know you were in this hospital.” Seoho said, looking to the body that Ten had pulled the soul from. Ten just pulled the blanket up over his face.</p>
<p>“Taemin sent you? Well, that’s a different story. I don’t know what’s going on. However, if a demon and an angel are working with our head reaper… well, that doesn’t sound good.” Ten said, pushing his hair out of his eyes before pushing his glasses further up his nose. Seoho looked over to Leedo before he turned his attention back to Ten.</p>
<p>“Have you noticed anything strange about the missing souls?” Seoho asked. Ten shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I don’t pay close enough attention. If you’re working with Taemin, that means you’re not a total idiot. If I can find anything out, I’ll let you know.” Ten said, bowing his head. Seoho smiled, bowing in thanks before he made his way back outside. Leedo followed, looking up at the hospital before he turned to Seoho.</p>
<p>“Did you just not get chewed out by a reaper? You are an odd one.” Leedo said, looking rather impressed. Seoho could only laugh, starting the process of releasing the soul. Leedo watched, knowing to keep his hands to himself as the soul danced its way up to the heavens. He got a peek inside, in awe over the nearly blinding peace radiating from the opening. He imagined it was the opposite of how Seoho felt when he looked into the cracks of hell the other night. When the opening closed back up, Leedo looked to Seoho, studying his face for a moment before he slid his hands into his pockets.</p>
<p>“I have work to do. You do some more exploring. See me tonight, but later… I have OTHER things to do.” Leedo smirked. Seoho just groaned, shivering as the mental image of Leedo naked came back. His cheeks turned red, the color fading up to the tips of his ears. Leedo laughed, giving Seoho a wink before he vanished. Seoho just sighed, rubbing his hands over his face for a moment before he transported himself back to his apartment to start doing some research.</p>
<p>So many hours had passed, Seoho didn’t even notice what time it was until his stomach started to grumble over his music. Looking over at the clock, Seoho just groaned, stretching his body out before he closed his laptop up. So far, he didn’t find out that much, just that all of the people whose souls were taken were in strange but unrelated accidents two days before their souls were stolen. Everything kept leading him to another dead end. Hearing a knock at the door, Seoho called for whoever it was to come in. Seoho started to smile when he saw Keonhee poke his head inside.<br/>“No souls were missing today, but we did find this left behind in one of the victim's belongings. Thought you could take this to your demon boyfriend.” Keonhee said. Seoho mumbled something about him not being his boyfriend as he got up to take whatever it was that they had found. </p>
<p>It was a small journal with strange markings on the front. Studying the cover for a minute, Seoho opened the pages and started to flip through it. Keonhee walked over, sitting on the edge of the table.</p>
<p>“This is a demons journal, not writing any of us can read. Why did a human have this in his possession? Do the others have ones similar?” Seoho questioned. Keonhee looked at the pages before he shrugged.</p>
<p>“We only went to check out that one so far. The others had their things sent back to the family. It might be harder to sort through. Hwanwoong is still digging around.” Keonhee said. Seoho nodded.</p>
<p>“I can take it to Leedo and see what he can tell us.” Seoho said, getting up out of his chair before transporting himself into Leedo’s room. Leedo was sitting on the edge of the bed, thankfully this time, he already had his boxers back on.</p>
<p>As soon as he noticed he had made it, Seoho put his hand up to cover his eyes in case he saw anything, bowing his head politely. Leedo watched amused as he got to his feet, nudging the human man out of his bed. Seoho peaked from where he was standing, seeing the man get dressed. He wasn’t the same human that was in Leedo’s bed the night before. This one looked a little younger, smaller in build. Seoho just cleared his throat and turned away from the human. It wasn’t like the human could see him anyway; he made sure to keep himself hidden while he was there.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you didn’t want to go get food?” The human asked. Leedo nodded his head and handed the man over his shirt.</p>
<p>“Positive, I have work to do. Time for you to leave.” Leedo said in a flat tone. It made Seoho shiver. Watching him be so cold to someone he had no doubt just had sex with was an uncomfortable feeling for him. He felt terrible for the human. Once the human was gone, Seoho turned to Leedo, eyes scanning over his body before he held the book out for Leedo to take.</p>
<p>“I just came to drop this off. I thought-“ Seoho started. Leedo snatched the book up before he read the cover. Leedo looked up to Seoho, cutting him off mid-sentence.</p>
<p>“Let’s go get some food. Your stomach is so loud I can’t hear myself think.” Leedo said. Seoho put his hands over his stomach, frowning at how hungry he felt before nodding his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, what do you want to eat?” Seoho said. He should have paid attention to the fact that Leedo just kicked a sex buddy out of his room who asked about eating, only to ask him if he wanted to eat. Did that mean he was the work Leedo was talking about?</p>
<p>“I don’t care, you pick. Someplace quiet, I can read this.” Leedo said, pulling his clothes back on while Seoho thought of a place they could go.</p>
<p>When Leedo was dressed and had the book in his hand, Seoho reached out to touch his hip, gripping the material as he transported them to a quiet village outside of the central city of Seoul. Leedo looked around, approving the settings as he followed Seoho into a relatively quiet and small little restaurant. He could have quickly followed him without Seoho pulling him, but he didn’t mention it. Something in him liked that Seoho wanted to make sure he stayed close. </p>
<p>After they sat down and ordered, Leedo made himself comfortable. He opened the book and started flipping through the pages. Seoho remained quiet, pouring them each a shot of soju. He poured his soju into his glass of beer, stirring it before taking a big sip. Leedo itched the back of his head, looking closer at the pages. A pair of glasses appeared on his face. Seoho couldn’t help but smirk, finding it kind of cute that Leedo made his glasses appear, giving him a much more intellectual appearance.</p>
<p>“This is a log of all the people born on the day and year that are being taken. All the souls that were stolen already are crossed off, and then look here. There are pages and pages of more people. It’s marked after they die where they should have gone. I guess they don’t know until the person passes away. It’s written in the demon language, but a demon didn’t write this. A lot of the grammar is wrong as if someone is just learning. I thought that only demons and reapers could fully speak, read, and write this.” Leedo said, sitting upright when the food arrived. Seoho said thanks to the waitress before grabbing his rice. Leedo manifested a pad of paper and a pen, starting to translate the book's writings while Seoho began eating. After translating a few pages, Leedo stopped to eat, digging into his food. He noticed that Seoho had made a drink for him, thanking him quietly before downing the contents of the glass. Seoho took the translated pages and started to read over them, chewing at his lower lip as he focused.</p>
<p>“This goes pretty deep; they are talking about things that could lead to a war between the worlds. This type of soul harvesting is only whispered about in hell, not as a good thing either. This book has like biblical level apocalypse talk. There are souls down there that can’t ever come to the surface, but if this is what I think it is, the two bottom circles would be set free, not just one through seven. As much as I’d want to be set free, this isn’t the way to do it.” Leedo sighed, closing the book so it wouldn’t get ruined while he ate. Seoho paused, sitting upright more.</p>
<p>“The bottom two? Isn’t Lucifer in…” Seoho started, feeling his whole body get nervous.</p>
<p>“The 9th circle, yeah. That idiot Dante started all of this when he wrote about the circles and what it would take to get through them, putting it in people's heads that you could break him out with so many souls delivered by the antichrist, but this even for demons, is myths and legends.” Leedo sighed. He took another few bites of his food before sitting back to digest. </p>
<p>“Before we even go there, we need to talk to the reapers about this. The contents of this book are the ultimate level of treason. This gathering would bring about the war that started… everything.” Seoho said, setting the papers down closer to Leedo. Suddenly Seoho wasn’t feeling so hungry, pushing his food around with his chopsticks.</p>
<p>“We can warn them. You said you have a reaper friend; maybe you should bring him the book and see what he has to say.” Leedo said. He wasn’t as put off his food as Seoho seemed to be. However, he would be lying if he said that this wasn’t making him nervous. </p>
<p>Everything they were uncovering was more than either of them could handle. A war between heaven and hell would destroy everything that got in its way. However, they all knew that the day would come. It was written in all the texts from the time of creation that another war was always an option. If things broke out, it would make Seoho and Leedo mortal enemies because they would have no choice but to fight for their sides.</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to him and see what he has to say. Please try to keep your pants on tonight in case I need to come to see you again.” Seoho said, tossing some money onto the table. Leedo watched Seoho get up, smirking to himself.</p>
<p>“You mean this meal wasn’t going to come with a happy ending? I feel cheated.” Leedo put his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt by Seoho’s words.</p>
<p>“I’m not your type, remember?” Seoho said, rolling his eyes. Leedo smirked, raising an eyebrow as he handed the book over to Seoho.</p>
<p>“You sound bitter about that.” Leedo pointed out. Seoho just scoffed, snatching the book back from Leedo before he transported himself away. </p>
<p>Scoffing, Seoho kept mumbling under his breath as he walked into the hospital. It wasn’t until he heard a voice call out to him did he stop, turning on his heels to see Taemin looking rather amused. Seoho started to blush, bowing his head to Taemin.</p>
<p>“You must really have a crush on whoever you’re complaining about.” Taemin said. Had it been anyone else, Seoho would have went off. Him? A crush on a demon? The thought was impossible. Seoho just laughed awkwardly, holding out the book for Taemin to take.</p>
<p>“We found this in the personal belongings of one of the humans who had their souls taken.” Seoho said. Taemin read the cover, quickly flipping through the pages before his head shot up.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Taemin said, vanishing with the book in the blink of an eye. Seoho looked around confused before he sat down. He knew that Taemin would eventually be back to the hospital, so Seoho figured he would wait for him. Whatever he saw was important enough to leave, Seoho wanted to be of any help when he returned.</p>
<p>If what Leedo had said was correct, this went way beyond any of them getting in trouble for a few missing souls.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>